


Doppelganger

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [9]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spoilers for Glee Season 2, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: While attending McKinley’s Night of Neglect with Kurt, Blaine can’t help but notice someone who looks extremely familiar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This came to me quite suddenly the other night as I was trying to go to sleep… naturally I had to get up to write the dialogue down before I forgot it. A few exchanges turned into many and all the sudden (and well past bedtime I might add) this was created. :) It’s a fluffy little piece that the thought of made me smile. There will probably be a follow up on this at some point. You’ll see why. 
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for Glee Season 2.

 

***

 

Blaine looked incredulously at Kurt totally disgusted by the grown man who was sitting in one of the front rows of the auditorium heckling teenagers. 

So far, the night had gone nothing like he thought it would when he had picked Kurt up at his door with a kiss earlier in the evening.

Just a couple days earlier Kurt had been surprised to say the least when he inadvertently got thrown into the middle of a surprise birthday party for Blaine after his Dad and all his friends had shown up in Ohio unannounced.

They had decided to surprise Blaine after hearing that his Mother and Step-Father were going to be away for the teen’s birthday and had been waiting at his house when the teen had arrived home from school that day. Blaine had been incredibly touched that the various super heroes had dropped everything to come be with him on his birthday and under normal circumstances probably would have loved the chance to introduce his brand-new boyfriend to his make shift and at times dysfunctional little family.

Except there had been one little catch…

He hadn’t gotten around to telling Kurt about any of them yet.

At the time, he had tried to usher the Super Heroes out the door before Kurt showed up but Tony being Tony after finding out that Blaine had a boyfriend and that boyfriend was coming over hadn’t budged until it was too late.When the doorbell had rung Blaine seriously contemplated diving behind the couch and hiding like there was no one home for a few seconds before Steve being the gentleman that he was opened the door to an extremely surprised Kurt.Seeing him standing there gaping at Captain America of all people, Blaine had thought his new boyfriend was going to bolt right then and there running for the hills screaming, but Kurt while obviously shocked recovered quickly and in the end, Blaine wound up having one of the nicest birthdays he could ever remember.

Nevertheless, he was still deep into make it up to Kurt mode for keeping such a big secret so when the brown-haired boy had asked him to attend McKinley’s Night of Neglect fundraising showcase Blaine had quickly agreed.The Warblers had lost to the New Directions at this years Regionals so he knew that he would be in for a night of incredibly talented singers… and maybe some cuddling in the auditorium as they watched.However, as much as he loved spending time with Kurt and wanted to make a good impression on his friends the more Blaine toured the school with him the more he realized the writing was on the wall that Kurt wasn’t likely to be a Warbler for much longer.

The night had started out innocent enough with Kurt showing him some of the highlights and his favourite places in the school.But as he described each room and told each story the counter-tenors voice became more and more melancholy and forced. So, by the time they had reached the end of the tour at the choir room Blaine had to fight hard to not flinch at the wistful sadness in Kurt’s voice and keep a smile on his face.

That’s when the evening started to really go downhill.

First, they had been confronted in the Hallway outside of the Choir Room by the guy that had made Kurt’s life at McKinley so unbearable he had fled to Dalton in the first place.Then when they had escaped to the auditorium the singer was shocked to see that there was a turn out of only six people… Kurt and himself included.When it became clear that the other people in the room where only there to jeer and undermine everyone’s performances Blaine shifted in his seat in disgust and disbelief.

As the night continued he just got more and more incensed and had to fight hard to keep a light easy smile on his face despite wanting to do nothing more then hit something.

He had been very relieved that after they returned from a brief intermission most of the hecklers had left except the creepy balding man they were currently walking past. Unable to hold his tongue any longer Blaine muttered to him about being a horrible person while Kurt shushed him and lead him over to a couple seats a few rows back and several seats away.

Settling into the seats Kurt smiled at him sympathetically and in that moment, it struck Blaine how unfair it was that some people had to put up with that kind of bullying so often it almost became normal to them.

“I think you are going to like this next performance.” Kurt said smiling seeing the look on his face and trying to change the subject.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Miss Holliday was in for Mr. Schuester a while back when he was sick.She took over the glee club for us. Interesting character to say the least but great voice.”

“I can’t wait.” Blaine said smiling giving Kurt a peck on the cheek watching the other singer blush.

The lights dimmed around them and Blaine settled back into his seat prepared to be amazed.

As the curtain went up to reveal the blonde lady standing on the stage he nearly choked in shock.

Blaine could feel his whole body stiffen and was certain that if Kurt was to look at him to closely he would resemble something like a deer in headlights.

Pepper?

Pepper was here?

And on Stage?

Singing…?

Kurt smiled on listening to the performance, he had of course never met Pepper and wouldn’t recognize her as anyone but the supply teacher he had gotten to know.

Blaine’s mine raced a mile a minute not sure what to do.Surely this couldn’t be Pepper. The Pepper Potts he knew would certainly not be on stage singing. Let alone currently in Ohio.

Would she?

But this person was undeniably the spitting image of Pepper except for the blonde hair.

Pulling out his phone Blaine carefully trying not to be caught snapped a picture determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.He forced a smile back on his face and waited until the performance was over before excusing himself to Kurt for a minute, then rushed out of the auditorium to find an empty classroom.Opening his phone, he quickly dialed his dad’s number and waited for the man to pick up.

“Hey Kiddo! This is a nice surprise! We weren’t suppose to be chatting tonight were we?” Tony answered after a few rings.

“No.I just thought I would call and say hi.” Blaine said trying to sound nonchalant.

“I’m glad you did.” His dad answered and he could hear the smile in his voice.

“So… what’s new?”

“Not much. Just trying to solve the world’s mightiest super heroes’ tech problems.” His dad said with a grunt obviously working on something.

“Oh.Is Pepper there with you?” Blaine said trying to go for off handed.

“No. Actually she is out of town for meetings.” His dad said as equally off handed and the singer’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh. Interesting.” Blaine paused his voice dropping a little. “Funny thing just happened to me.”

“Yeah?” Tony said clearly on guard now.

“Yeah. See I’m at Kurt’s old school right now and he told me that this supply teacher he has had before was going to sing but when I saw her I got the strangest sense that I’ve met her before. Kind of thought you might too.”

“Really? That’s odd.” Tony ventured casually.

“Yeah here look I got a picture of her.” Blaine said lowering his phone for a second to send the picture he took.He waited several seconds listening as his father opened the attachment.

“Wow.” The genius said finally.

“Dad please tell me that is not Pepper with her hair dyed blonde.” Blaine almost pleaded.

“Ok. That is not Pepper with her hair dyed blonde.” The quick response came back.

“Really?” Blaine asked relieved.

“I don’t know you are the one that told me to tell you that wasn’t Pepper with her hair dyed blonde.” Tony said and he could hear the smirk in his father’s voice.

“Very funny. But seriously is this Pepper?” Blaine said rolling his eyes.

“Well I’m not sure...Looks like her but it could be the actual supply teacher. I’ve never known Pepper to sing or express much interest about getting up in front of a crowd to do so.So, I am guessing that probably isn’t Pepper.” Tony said rambling.

“What are you talking about?” Blaine said blinking in confusion.

“Singing equals probably not Pepper. But you would have to go find her to ask.” His dad clarified.

“So, you are telling me that Pepper is actually around here somewhere?” Blaine said slowly.

“Yes. Well no.I don’t know if she is at the school right now but she is in Ohio.” Tony answered confirming his suspicions.For the first time in his life he had wished for a moment that Tony didn’t have his never lie to Blaine rule.

“What on earth is going on Dad?!”

“Well Natasha did a little digging on that new boyfriend of yours once we got back to New York…”

“What?!!” The Warbler yelled.

“Calm down. Just a rudimentary background check and fact finding to make sure he had no ties to any known enemies that kind of thing.” Tony said trying to sooth him.

“Dad, please tell me you are kidding right now.” Blaine said rubbing a hand over his face.

“Anyway… as she was doing her check she came across some pictures of his with a supply teacher from McKinley that looked remarkably like Pepper.” Tony said ignoring him.

“Do you have any idea how much of an invasion of privacy that is to Kurt and me?” Blaine objected.

“So, we investigated this teacher further and it turns out Pepper has a doppelganger right there in Ohio who is a teacher! Crazy, isn’t it?”

“Extremely.” Blaine said dryly.

“I know! When I showed the picture to Pepper she was shocked. She looks pretty good as a blonde… not that she appreciated me telling her that for some reason.” Tony said in mock regret.

“This is so wrong on so many levels.” Blaine groaned in disbelief.

“It occurred to scary spy that Pepper could go in disguised as this teacher and investigate some of Kurt’s friends and associates without raising any suspicions as to who she was or what our relationship was. Seemed like a reasonable idea when Natasha told me so we took it to Pepper.”His dad said continuing to ignore Blaine’s outrage.

“I’m officially pissed off at all of you now.” Blaine seethed. “What happened to letting me have a private life?”

“Of course, it took a lot of convincing to get Pepper to do it. She can be so moral sometimes… But when I explained that it was about your safety she caved pretty fast. You know the soft spot she has for you after all.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Blaine asked.

“Well we weren’t going to hide it but we had hoped not.There wasn’t really much reason for you to be at McKinley during the school day so we thought it was pretty low risk that you would. Speaking of which… its like 8:00 at night why are you at the school?” Tony questioned.

“They are doing a concert to try to raise money to get to Nationals.” Blaine deflated with a sigh, really, he was far to used to Tony doing crazy things. This really wasn’t even the craziest one he had done either.

“They don’t have the money to go?” Tony said puzzled.

“It’s a long story but no they don’t.”

“Huh.Want me to be an anonymous donor for them?”

“Oh no, I think you have done enough thank you.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
